Sit On My Face
by delicatewings
Summary: Lucy decides to tell Laxus about one of her fantasies. M for a reason, title self explanatory. First time writing smut so please be kind with your words!


Sit On My Face

"Hmm.." Lucy sighed as she began to grow impatient. She was waiting for her best friends to show up at her house for a sleepover which knowing them, meant lots of gossip and alcohol.  
>A knock sounded from the door and Lucy smiled as she opened the door to find Cana, Levy, and Erza standing there. "Finally you guys got here! I thought I'd turn into an old lady by the time you got here." Said Lucy with an exasperated tone.<br>Not wasting a moment, Cana walked in and began preparing drinks while Erza and Levy plopped onto Lucy's couch. After the drinks had been made, Cana sat down with them. "Cheers!" Rang through the room as the girls clinked their glasses and downed their drinks.  
>After a few stories from Levy about her newly formed relationship with Gajeel and some dirty comments from Cana and Erza the conversation turned to her."So, Lucy how is your relationship with Laxus?" Asked Erza with a gleam in her eye. "Oh, he's wonderful." Lucy replied dreamily. "And the sex? He must have a huge dick!" Cana said excitedly. "C-Cana!" Levy squeaked with a blush. Erza just laughed at the bluenette's shyness. "Well, it is great but there is one thing.." Lucy said and trailed off to grab a handful of popcorn. "What is it?" Erza asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Well I've been having this fantasy lately.. And I want to.. Well.. Sit on his face." Said Lucy turning red and looking away from the girls. "Ohoho! So you want him to eat you out!" Said Cana with a smirk and continued on, "Have you said anything to him?"<p>

"N-no! What am I supposed to say? Hey Laxus, I want to sit on your face?!" Lucy exclaimed in embarrassment. Cana smirked and let out a chuckle. "Lucy, this is Laxus. I doubt he'd be disappointed to hear that."  
>And so, a few days later after Laxus had come home from a mission she brought up the topic. "Hey, um Laxus?" Lucy said shyly, her cheeks turning pink. "Yeah?" Said Laxus as he turned from unpacking his bag. "Well um.. How do I say this..I.. Want to sit on your face!" Lucy blurted out,surprised she actually said the words. "Heh. Is that so?" Laxus said with a grin. Laxus then proceeded to get Lucy onto his bed and speedily removed her shirt and skirt leaving her in just her bra and underwear. He raked his eyes up and down her curvy figure that he never seemed to get enough of.<p>

"Laxus!" Lucy yelped in surprise as she registered what had happened. "Sh. Just enjoy this babe." Said Laxus in a low tone causing Lucy to squirm in excitement and desire. He lovingly reached down and hungrily kissed her lips as he reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and moving to her nipples, tugging on them very lightly. He then moved on to suck on her nipples causing Lucy to shiver in delight as he swirled his tongue and began to swiftly use his free hand to slide Lucy's underwear off. He then leaned against the bed frame and placed Lucy on him, adjusting himself to her hips and began to suck on her inner thighs leaving a few hickeys behind. Lucy's core began to heat up with anticipation as Laxus eagerly licked up and down her pink folds. Lucy moaned in delight and opened her legs slightly for easier access.

Laxus smirked into her folds and continued to suck and swirl his tongue around her folds as Lucy began moaning loudly. He slid his tongue into her and moved in and out as he rubbed circles onto her clit, causing Lucy to shiver and writhe against his lips, moving her hips and begging for release as she moaned his name over and over. He continued and licked circles around her clit and then sucking lightly as he began easing his fingers in and out of her leading her to reach an orgasm as she screamed his name. Rolling over next to him Lucy smiled happily. Laxus grinned and lifted her up positioning her over his cock, and slammed her down onto him. He groaned as her wetness coated him and began to move her up and down making Lucy incoherently moan his name and thrust her hips to his pace breathing heavily. "I'm so close, fuck Laxus!" Lucy moaned out and gripped the sheets as he sped up and thrust into her with all his might.

Moaning, Lucy's second orgasm came as she tightened around Laxus not far behind thrusting a few more times and shooting his load deep into her. Reaching over, Laxus put his arms around Lucy as she sighed contently putting her head on his broad chest. "Satisfied?" He asked with a grin. Lucy just leaned over to give him a kiss as they fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.


End file.
